


four lesters

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: just a day in the life of dan and phil and their 11 year old twin sons, simon and sebastian.





	four lesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheadlights (fizzfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfic/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [FIZZ](https://twitter.com/tayIuvr)!!!!!  
> is it even your birthday if i don't write you a tooth rottingly fluffy phanfic with simon and seb in it?? i love u forever, thank u for being my fic writing partner in crime <33

"Ugh, do you  _ have _ to do that? I'm eating breakfast?"

"Do what? This?" Dan replied, leaning in and pressing a big, wet kiss to Phil's cheek.

"Yes it's disgusting. None of my friends parents do that."

"They're clearly just not as in love as me and your dad are."

Seb mimed throwing up as he took his bowl to the sink. "This is child abuse you know that right?" He said as he walked off to get ready.

"He's getting too smart." Dan said. "I don't want an 11 year old outsmarting us."

"Bit late for that Dan."

"I've got my eyes closed so stop whatever you're doing please." Simon said, walking into the kitchen with his eyes closed and hand up in front of him to shield himself.

"Simon open your eyes and don't be ridiculous." Phil said.

Simon opened his eyes slowly and looked in their direction. Just as he did, Dan planted a big kiss on Phil's lips and hugged him tightly.

"Disgusting. Couldn't we have gotten adopted by 2 people who don't have to snog in the middle of the kitchen."

"Hey. Be grateful you have 2 parents who love each other!"

"Just save the kissing for the bedroom please." He said, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. 

"Go and finish getting ready before you're late for school." Phil said sharply.

“I’ll be glad to leave.” He said as he left the kitchen.

Dan pulled away from Phil and began to clear up the dishes from breakfast. “They never used to be like this, remember when they were 5 and all they wanted to do was cuddle with us in bed?”

“Now they’re old and grumpy.”

“Talking about yourself are you?” Dan said, a smirk on his face as he looked at Phil.

“Actually shut up!”

“We’re going, byyyyyyeeeeeee,” Seb called from the hallway just before closing the door with an almighty bang.

“If that door breaks they’re paying for that.” Phil said.

-

Thankfully since Simon and Seb had started high school it meant that Dan and Phil didn’t have to go out of the house to pick them up. The school was a quick 15 minute bus ride away which after an entire summer of worrying, Dan had managed to convince Phil was quite safe and the boys would be fine. 

_ “It’ll give them some independence! They’ll be fine.” _

_ “Buses are dangerous Dan, I’m just...concerned for their health.” _

With the boys not due home till 4pm in the week, it meant Dan and Phil could spend their day busying themselves with work. The YouTube work had slowed considerably but Dan and Phil, being the level headed businessmen they were, had invested money in various other companies and spread themselves out. 

Dan was still working with YoungMinds and visiting schools across the country giving talks on mental health. He’d also set up a blog offering advice and talking about his experiences and still somehow found time to make the odd video. Phil on the other hand was still making videos. He’d been uploading once a week for almost 5 years now and loved it more than ever. Along with dealing with most of the business side of their merch company and a recent job with Radio 1 on their online content team.

“Dan, Dan?” Phil called, walking into their office where Dan was sat, headphones on as he worked. “Dan?” He said again, walking over to tap Dan on the shoulder.

Dan jumped and turned to see Phil. “Don’t fucking do that!” He said as he took his headphones off.

“Sorry,” Phil giggled. “I’ve had an email from our management. Asking us if we want to go over to New York in July and speak on some panels at this online creator/influencer event.”

Dan raised his brow. “Wow, are we actually still relevant?” He chuckled.

“Guess so.” Phil replied.

“When is it?”

“That’s the thing. They want us out there from the 13th to the 24th.”

“Shit. The boys birthday.”

“Exactly. Plus they’re still in school then, we can’t exactly leave them here.”

Dan tapped his fingers on his chin. “They could always come with us.”

“What? Take them out of school?”

“Yeah, it’d just be a week. Plus you don’t do anything the last few weeks of school anyway. It’s all watching films and playing games.”

“It’s just...it’s a work trip. And they’ve never come with us for any work before, what if they don’t want to? Why don’t we wait and ask them?”

“What,” Dan scoffed. “Wait and ask our two 11 year old boys if they want to miss a week of school to spend their birthday in New York? Of course they’ll say yes.”

Phil stayed silent, ideas and thoughts running through his head. “Fine. But you’re emailing their teacher.”

-

“We’re hoooooooome.” Seb called, dumping his bag in the hallway and taking off his shoes. He ran into the kitchen, closely followed by Simon, and rummaged in the cupboards for the not so secret snack stash they had. “Dad? Da’” He called, looking around the room and into their second lounge just off the kitchen.

“Where are they?” Simon asked, following his brother. When they were younger they did everything together and equally. Dan and Phil always found it hilarious that they had to do everything the same way and they always both insisted on taking charge when playing a game. As they’d grown up however, things had changed. It was easy to tell that Seb was the one who made the decisions and Simon followed. Something Dan spent hours worrying about late at night.

_ “Wh-what if he gets left behind Phil? What if he isn’t included in things with his friends because he’s too quiet to say anything? I don’t want him to have the childhood I did?” _

Seb took a bite of the biscuit he was holding and walked through the hallway towards the office. “There you are. They’re in here Si.”

“Oh, welcome home. School good?” Phil asked, turning around on the office chair to look at his son who was leaning against the door.

“S’ok, just school innit. I wanted to ask, could Dylan come over later? Me and him wanted to play some of dad’s old video games.”

Dan lifted his head from the screen and turned to Seb. “My old games? Have you asked me yet if you can?”

Simon chuckled as he came up behind Seb, a stack of biscuits in his hand.

“Can...we play some of your old...games?” Seb asked hesitantly.

“Of course, so as long as you don’t break any of them. Especially Guild Wars.”

“Sweet.” Seb said. 

“Woah, woah. If he’s having friends over then can I? That’s not fair!” Simon protested.

“What, like Jessica?” Seb teased.

Dan and Phil exchanged a glance as Phil folded his arms. “Who’s Jessica?”

Simon turned a bright shade of red and looked down at the ground, trying to compose himself. “Just this girl in my geography class…”

“And your English class and your Maths class.” Seb helpfully added.

“Shut up.” Simon muttered under his breath. “She’s just a friend Da’ I swear.” 

Dan and Phil tried to suppress their smiles as they watched their son blush nervously. 

“If you say she’s just your friend then I believe you.” Phil said.

“She is!” Simon protested as Sebastian let out a loud laugh. 

“I’ve seen them hold hands Da’ they’re definitely not!”

Dan aww’d loudly. “Si, that’s so sweet. You’re more than welcome to invite her over this evening.”

“But- just know they both have to be gone before 9pm so you can go to bed.” Phil said, eyeing up the twins.

The boys groaned and rolled their eyes. “We’re not little kids. Why can’t we stay up later?” Seb asked.

“Because you’ll be falling asleep in class! Trust me, I’ve done my fair share of sleeping late before having school in the morning and you only regret it.” He shared a knowing look with Phil, memories of Dan staying up late with Phil in his first year of university before a 9am lecture the next day. Let’s just say Dan doesn’t remember much from those lessons.

“Fine.” Seb said, grumpily.

“Oh actually, before you both go your dad and I need to speak to you, do you want to sit down?”  Phil said.

Both boys walked into the room and sat down on the couch that was in the office. “What is it?” Simon asked.

“Your dad and I have been invited to go to New York in July.” Phil started.

“It’s a wonderful opportunity for us, the only issue is the trip is during your birthday.”

The twins stayed silent and looked at each other before back at their parents. “So...you’re gonna go and leave us here for a week by ourselves?” Seb asked, hopefully.

“Absolutely not.” Dan replied. “We were going to ask if you wanted to come with us? It would work in as a birthday present for you both and that way we wouldn’t have to worry about getting either of your grandparents to come and stay here with you.”

The twins tried to hide the excited looks on their faces as they looked at Dan and Phil. “You’re serious? We’re gonna go to New York?” Simon asked.

“We’ve spent the afternoon looking at flights and hotels. The uh- the organisers of the event are paying for our flights and hotel but we’ve explained our situation and they’re looking into it for us.”

“Oh my god this is the best! Wait, that’ll mean we get a week off school? Even better!” Seb cheered, jumping in his seat. “Come on Si, we should start looking at things to do.” Seb said, pulling his brother up by his arm before they both ran out of the room.

“Well, they seemed happy about it, don’t you think?” Dan chuckled. 

-

An hour or so later they were all sat around the dinner table eating the spaghetti that Dan had cooked.

“You didn’t burn the pasta dad, well done.” Seb said with a smirk.

Dan glared at him. “One time that happened, I’m gonna kill you Phil for ever telling them that.” They all burst into laughter (apart from Dan) as they tucked in. They tried to eat a meal as a family most evenings. Sometimes one of them was busy with work and they couldn’t but most evenings looked like this. A home cooked meal and 4 Lester’s sat around the table eating it.

“So, did you find some things you wanna do in New York?” Phil asked.

“Oh my god yes!” Seb started. “We have to visit the statue of liberty and the natural history museum.”

“Do you remember when we took you to the natural history museum in London?” Phil said.

“No Da’ cause we were 6.” Seb said.

“Anyway, we’d love to see a show too and walk along the high line and go to Central Park zoo.” Simon added, glaring at his brother.

“That’s quite a list.” Dan chuckled. “I’m sure we can fit it all in.”

“Just so you know though boys, we’ll be working some of the days we’re out there. And before you say it no we are not letting you wander around New York by yourselves.” Phil said, glaring at Sebastian specifically.

He groaned in response. “You’re boring! We’re old enough!”

“You’re 11 years old, that’s nowhere near old enough.” Dan said. “That’s why we’ve asked Uncle Martyn if he can come with us. That way when we’re busy there’s someone we trust who can look after you.”

Sebastian seemed to perk up at that news and smiled happily.

“You know I said this morning, that I wish some other people had adopted us? Yeah I take that back.” Simon said.

“Oh, I see how it is. You only love us because we take you on nice holidays for your birthday?” Phil questioned.

“No, of course not.” Seb added. “We love you because you buy us things.” He said with a chuckle. “And take us on nice holidays.”

“Unbelievable. Our own kids don’t even love us.” Dan said, shaking his head as he went back to eating.

“You boys know we haven’t booked anything yet? We could easily let you stay at home and I’ll ring grandma and grandad  to come and stay with you?”

The twins eyes went wide as they looked at Phil. “Actually...we love you because you’re our parents. The nice holidays and gifts have nothing to do with it.”

Phil glared at them both. “That’s what I thought you said.”

 

The End <3

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> like 3 years me and fizz created simon and seb and now we just talk about them as if they're real people and write them into fics for each other ?? so i hope some of u sort of enjoyed this.
> 
> happy bday fizzo <3


End file.
